


Art of Letting Go

by lionnlamb4ever



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Feels, Sad Ending, Songfic, Tearjerker, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7791826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionnlamb4ever/pseuds/lionnlamb4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Shot! This is a song fanfic that tells how S+S are dealing with being apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art of Letting Go

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING SO DON’T ASK FOR MONEY!!  
Song Lyrics will be surrounded by ***

***Put away the pictures  
put away the memories  
I've put over and over through my head ***

For Sakura the tears never seemed to stop. It had been the worst week of her life. It all started after school on Monday.

~~~~~ Flash Back ~~~~~

"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" yelled Syaoran as he tried to catch up to her.

Sakura turned around to see Syaoran running up to her.

"Hi Syaoran. What's up?" Sakura asked.

"Umm we need to talk." Syaoran said.

As they walked through the park Sakura would glance up at Syaoran only to see the biggest frown. He hung his head down to the lowest it could go.

***Once you've believed in a love forever more.  
How do I leave it in a drawer.***

"Syaoran what's wrong?" Sakura asked as they kept walked.

Syaoran stopped and turned to Sakura. He then took her hands into his and then let out a sigh.

"Sakura..I’m..I’m" He had to tell her.

"Your what?" Sakura asked.

"Aishiteru." Syaoran said almost in a whisper.

Sakura smiled and put her arms around Syaoran's neck.

"I love you too." Sakura said.

"Umm. I have something as to say, but I really don't want to say it." Syaoran said as he put his arms around her waist.

"What? You can tell me?" Sakura reassured him.

"I'm leaving." And with that he took off.

~~~~~ Next Day ~~~~~

"Flight 148 to Hong Kong last call!" the final announcement was made.

As Syaoran started to board the plane he stopped and looked back and said, "Please don't let go, Sakura."

One single tear drifted from his eye and that was it; he was gone.

***How do I start to live my alone.  
Guess I'm just learning,  
learning the art of letting go.***

~ End Flashback ~

It was now Sunday and Sakura still felt the same pain she had felt that day. Her whole life had now changed. Before, she was always smiling, always talking, with friend, and always laughing. Now she never smiled, never talked and barley ever left her room.  
The night was so calming to her. The blackness, the coldness; she loved it. As Sakura looked out her window she wished so bad that that Syaoran would return.

***You're still here in me,  
and I can't set you free.  
So I hold on to want I wanted most.  
Maybe someday we'll be friends forever more.***

~~~~~ In Hong Kong ~~~~~

Syaoran stood on his balcony and just watched the midnight sky. He missed Sakura so much and regretted ever leaving her. He thought back on before when he used to call her pathetic and every time he did single tear would fall from his eye. He now realized that he couldn't live without her.

*** How do I start to live my life alone.  
Guess I'm just learning,  
learning the art of learning go.***

Both are now just realizing that they cannot live without each other and are learning the art of letting go.

***Where do I start to live my life alone.  
Guess I'm just learning,   
only learning, learning the art of letting go.***


End file.
